


Returning to Rosie

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, John is more than a bit not good, M/M, Mary died before this story starts, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parentlock, Protectiveness, Sherlock for once is a saint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: John Watson was a good man and had the potential of being an even better father. Sometimes horrible things happen to good people, but love, forgiveness and redemption may be closer than he thinks.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).



> Chapters will vary in length and will be updated weekly until completion. CW for heavy angst and child abandonment, but as always I promise a happy ending!
> 
> This is a birthday gift to the wonderful SherlockWatson_Holmes. Hope that you enjoy it!

His feet were nearly frozen with all of the rain that night. Barely able to see through the storm, and yet he braced onward. The soldier within him still clawing its way to the surface despite the haze of alcohol. The only part of his body protected from the elements was the small bundle cradled in layers of wool and cotton, with one tiny first holding onto a stuffed bumblebee. It buzzed when squeezed hard enough, and then her face would light up the whole world. 

Fifteen more steps and then she would be safer. Flutter out of his life on the wings of hummingbirds and bring that same everlasting sweetness to people who deserved her. People who would do right by her always and forever and in the end that would the one unselfish thing that he did. 

There was the familiar wiggle of her waking up, and John became a pillar of stone. Eight steps to go. He slid his hand into the soft strands of golden hair. The sensation of a sigh floats against his chest, and at once she settled back down. A breath of relief he exhaled isn’t earned, and yet he continued to walk the remaining steps to the well-lit front doors of the police station. 

The uniformed officer who answered the knock looked so young. His lips turned down in slight confusion at the sight of the other man in the rain-filled night holding out his umbrella to shield a newborn. 

“I can’t...she needs someone. Anyone better than me.”

The exchange was brief, and then John was alone. The bumblebee he insisted stay alongside the one he left behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

March 15th.

The date held significance. A memory that John kept in the palm of his hand and squeezed with enough force to leave fingerprints that lasted the rest of the year. A cycle that repeated itself over and over again until three years had crept by without her voice. 

“Dr. Watson?”

John lifted his head up to see a worried face looking at him from his open office door. 

“Morning Kim,” he replied, his hand automatically scrubbing at his face to get himself back into the present. “I’m late for my 8:30 am, aren’t I?”

The nod that his nurse gave him was expected, but still so apologetic. “Only by a few minutes. I wouldn’t usually rush you, but the father is very insistent on seeing  _ a proper doctor _ ...evidently.”

The last word was elongated with barely held back sarcasm. John’s eyebrows raised at the tone. It was hard to ruffle Kim, but the patient’s parent in Rm 117 clearly had. 

“Sounds like he’s a delight,” John chuckled as he got up out of his chair and gave a quick stretch. “Be there in a tick. What am I walking into then?”

“The patient just turned three. Female with a slightly elevated fever. Her usual physician Dr. Sawyer was overbooked so they were referred here.”

John smirked. “So I have Sarah to thank for this.”

“It would seem that way, yes.”

Kim moved off to the side and John brushed past her. The tablet was given to him with the child’s information and he headed down the hall towards the proper waiting room. 

**Name: Rosamund Mary Holmes**

**Age: 3 years 8 days**

**Parent: Sherlock Holmes**

**Reason for visit: Moderate fever. Mild cough. Referral from Dr. Sarah Sawyer**

**Additional Notes: The child is a delight. The father is a nightmare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with the story. Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated.

John realized too late that he hadn’t finished absorbing the last part of the additional notes section of the page before opening the door. The bright lights of the waiting room were a flash against his eyes, and he squinted a bit before his vision settled onto the two people looking back at them. 

The little girl seemed to be on what was the verge of tears but halted them due to John’s arrival. The taller man standing next to her froze in what clearly had been moments before an attempt to distract her with a stuffed bunny rabbit toy. Her honey-blonde curls and light blue eyes both sparkled as she took John in with polite curiosity. Her father however gave off the haughty air of protection that reminded John strongly of a bodyguard who would kill him if given proper reason. 

“Good morning,” John said with a warm smile to the little girl, and then to her father. “My name is Dr. John Watson. Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

The father opened his mouth but stopped at his daughter’s response back.

“I’m Rosie,” she squeaked. 

John relaxed his shoulders as he held out his hand so that Rosie could take a hold of two of his fingers. 

“Very nice to meet you, Rosie. I heard that you just had a birthday.”

“She did, yes...and I assume that’s relevant somehow?”

That voice struck something inside of John that had him wonder how he wasn’t seeing stars. A baritone rumble smothered in silk and John stared not quite knowing how to handle such a sound. Rosie frowned at her father as if knowing that he was being rude for no needed purpose at all. 

“No...I mean…yes…”

Mr. Holmes ignored Rosie’s glare and instead peered back at John with suspicion. John swallowed back a sigh. This was going to be a very long visit indeed. 


End file.
